


无题

by 飞雪牌蜂窝煤 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 乔任梁受, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 胡宇威攻, 除夕新年
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E7%89%8C%E8%9C%82%E7%AA%9D%E7%85%A4
Summary: 百度展白吧2015新年大逃猜活动作品





	无题

壁咚。  
顾名思义，就是用手撞在墙上发出咚的一声。  
主要用于强行告白。  
“所以为什么我们也在壁咚？”Kimi看着Geo。  
“不不你们是在打架。”导演纠正道。  
“那宇威……展超这一副强吻的表情是为什么？”Kimi改为看向导演。  
“不不那是强硬不是强吻。”导演无奈地扶了一把额，“好了好了这都不是重点，再来，打板。”  
“action。”  
“我现在只有一个问你要问你……怎么听起来这么不对？”Geo刚背完第一句就瞬间出戏。  
“不不真的只是你们想多了。”导演身形又佝偻了一分。  
“那后面这句‘爱信不信’到时候真的不会配音一个大喘气大家就吓死了吗？”Kimi也有点疑惑。  
“不会的……你们不要再脑补了。”导演已经瘫在了椅子上，“再来。”  
“action！”  
“我现在只有一个问题要问你。”  
“爱信不信。”  
“真的不是你？”  
“当然。”  
“这封情书……对了编剧，这掏出情书是不是有点离谱？”Geo拿着口袋里的道具惊呆了。  
“这是物证，又不是给你的，你关关脑洞好不好。”导演挥挥手表示继续。  
“这封情书……”Geo继续演道。  
“卡。”导演突然喊停，“kimi你的眼神怎么像少女言情剧……”  
“啊是吗？我立刻把脑洞关上。”  
“……算了。”导演叹了口气，“展超按原计划把白玉堂撂倒吧，再壁咚整个画风都要跑偏了。”  
五分钟后。  
Kimi：“有个垫子这就像床咚了。”  
Geo：“是啊。”  
导演：“情人节已经过了就不要再秀恩爱了好吗？好吗！”


End file.
